So You Say
by RiYuYami
Summary: Seto Kaiba wakes one night to find a naked boy in his front yard. Who is he and how did he get here? And why does he speak a dead language that had not been used for centuries? KaibaxAtemu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot and the OCs and maybe some other things.

This disclaimer stands for the whole story.

NOTE! This involves English, Egyptian, and Japanese text. The Japanese and Egyptian are not the best, but they are the only ones I have until I find some better sites or someone gives me a link.

Summery: Seto Kaiba wakes one night to find a naked boy in his front yard. Who is he and how did he get here? And why does he speak a dead language that had not been used for centuries?

Pairings: Kaiba/Atemu, Bakura/Malik, Jounouchi/Yugi, Marik/Ryo and some minor pairings.

I'm not translating any of the Egyptian, its to much work so you will have to guess.

ON WITH THE FIC

-/ Translation of Egyptian /-

"BLAH talking"

'BLAH thinking';

_BLAH other things_

--

**So You Say **

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter one**

--

Kaiba Seto sat in his home office at his laptop, wasting what ever was left in his life to his work. He was in charge of the largest corporation in the whole world; Kaiba Corporation.

A very loud storm was going on outside as Kaiba's screen kept dimming and brightening over and over. He growled as he saved what he was working on and turned off his laptop so it would not get damaged. He left the room and entered his bed chambers.

He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt and walked to his bathroom, turning on his CD player and it started to play _Desert Rose _by Sting. He loved the song for it reminded him of Egypt. He went there once as a child but was never allowed to go back again because his step-father didn't like his interest in wanting to study the ancient Egyptian culture.

No, he wanted him to be a CEO like himself.

Kaiba finished his shower and put on his lotion and continued with his night time bathroom activities, such as doing his hair and brushing his teeth. When he walked out, it was around one in the morning.

This was normal for him to sleep late. He walked over to his curtains and opened them, only to be blinded and have his ears ringing by a bright red light that sent out a loud shock wave that sounded like a high-pitch scream mixed with a police siren.

What ever it was, it landed softly in the muddy ground out in the front yard.

Kaiba tried to make out what it was, but the rain and the moisture on the windows blurred it for him. He slipped on some shoes and ran down the stairs until he stopped in front of the large double doors. He pushed them open and ran out into the rain.

He approached the thing that landed in this yard and gasped at what lay before him.

It was a boy.

He had tan skin, covered in wounds and blood, his hair was black tipped in red with blond bangs that reached out into the black. He was very thin and he was… naked. His breathing was slow, but he was alive. What was strange was that he was covered in gold jewelry, but no clothing and he had a strange pyramid shaped necklace made of gold.

Kaiba bent down and lightly touched his cheek. Then he saw them. The boy's eyes opened up to reveal a crimson-red. Kaiba stared into them as the boy smiled and opened his mouth.

"Neb-ih…" He spoke softly before passing out again.

--

The sun's light came in through the window, sparkling off of the last bits of rain left on the windows. There was movement in the large bed as a figure sat up.

The boy from the night before rubbed his left eye in a cute fashion as he yawned. He then noticed where he was, this caused him to panic. He was not in his own bedroom. The boy turned his head when he heard some shifting noise come from his left.

He looked down and saw a young man, a year or two older than himself, sleeping on the bed. He was a paler color in skin when compared to his caramel and he had brown hair. He was the boy from last night, the one that he saw before he passed out. He looked down and saw that he was covered in wrappings over his injuries.

He lightly brushed his fingers against the other's cheek. He smiled when the other man turned over to face him and he opened his eyes. Blue-eyes meet red-eyes.

"Ohayou gozamaisu." Kaiba said as he sat up. He noticed that the boy gave him a strange look, as if he did not know what he had said.

"Excuse me, but can you not understand me?" Kaiba shifted his hands, trying to see if the boy could understand a little. He nodded and spoke in a strange language. "Tayu."

The boy then reached out and took Kaiba's hand and had it rest on his chest. "Atemu." He spoke softly. Kaiba's brain racked for a second until he understood. He pulled the boy's hand and placed it on his chest. "Seto."

The boy's faces lightened up with joy. It was like a game to him, a name game. Atemu, the boy, jumped as he repeated 'Seto' over and over again. The man understood what he was trying to tell him. Atemu took his hand back and pointed to the strange tiara on his forehead with a gold eye and strange looking things that resembled wings.

"Per ahh Atemu." He bowed before Kaiba, he looked up and smiled. "Shukran Ned-ih." Atemu looked up, waiting for a response, but never got one because Kaiba was looking at him weird.

"I don't speak your language." Kaiba spoke. Atemu frowned. He thought that he understood him, but this strange person could not. Where was he anyway? This was not his country of Kemet in which he ruled. He turned to Kaiba. -/ Do you know where Kemet is/-

"Kemet?" Kaiba asked and Atemu nodded. Did he get where he was going at?

Kaiba knew that Kemet was the ancient name for the country of Egypt. He learned that it meant 'The land of black soil' because of the soil of the river Nile. This boy was from ancient Egypt! Kaiba thought hard, he learned some words from his many books and thought of something.

-/ Are you from Kemet/-

"Tayu."

-/ I'm sorry, but you are far from there. This is Japan. /-

Atemu blinked. He had never heard of Japan, he had heard of a place called China, they would trade with his country, but never of this Japan.

"Em hotep?" Kaiba asked as he waved his hand in front of Atemu's red eyes.

-/ Sorry. I must return to Kemet. My people need their per ahh. /- Kaiba shook his head.

-/ Kemet is no longer the name of your country, it is now called Egypt and it is no longer ruled by Pharaohs. /-

Atemu looked like he wanted to cry. He was not from here; he was not even in the right time. Was he in another time?

-/ Look, I'm sorry if you are upset Atemu, but some how you ended up in the year 2007. /-

-/ But, that does not make any sense. What happened to the kingdoms? We are… were the most powerful people in the known world/-

-/ Times have changed. Your kingdom is over six thousand years old, but people have changed their customs and the last Pharaohs were not Egyptians, they were Greeks after Alexander the Great invaded in the one hundreds or so. Now the country is a huge tourist attraction and is ruled by Arabs. /-

Atemu tilted his head, trying to understand this new information. "Greeks? Alexander? Tourist? Arabs?" -/ What are all these/- As Atemu asked this, his stomach growled. He was hungry and Kaiba heard him.

Kaiba stood up and pointed to Atemu. "Im-shi." Atemu, a once great Pharaoh, never obeyed others, but since he was no longer a king he had to obey his Neb-ih. He followed him out of the room; taking note that he was walking on some strange, soft, green floor and that he was only wearing a strange looking piece of cloth that was red and looked much like Seto's only longer because he was shorter and his accessories had been removed except for his crown and puzzle.

He blinked as he looked around. The walls were not stone, and there were pictures in strange wooden frames on them. The floor was now a dark red fuzz with a much longer tan one with strange patters on top of it.

They turned to the left and went down a long staircase where Atemu gasped at the large chandelier in the center on the ceiling. Kaiba rolled his eyes; he forgot Atemu was not use to this.

They entered the kitchen and sitting at the counter was Kaiba's little brother with long black hair. "Ohayou gozamaisu Mokuba." Kaiba spoke as he walked over to the fridge. Mokuba turned to say good morning as well but almost fell out of his chair in fright by a pair of huge, curious, red-eyes.

"Im hotep."

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"AHHH!" Atemu screamed back, thinking that this was some form of communication for saying hello. Mokuba looked at the Egyptian, wondering who he was and what he was doing here. Atemu tilted his head and looked at the other and then at Seto. "Neb-ih hmt?" He asked pointing to Mokuba.

"Nie, Atemu."

Mokuba looked at his brother and then at the other who might be named Atemu. "What is going on here?! And who is this weirdo?!" Atemu blinked at Mokuba and went straight into to his face, glaring at him.

-/ Do not raise your voice in the presence of Per ahh/- Atemu hissed at the boy. Mokuba just blinked, trying his best not to look into Atemu's blood-red eyes. Kaiba grabbed Atemu's shirt and started to talk to him extremely fast in the strange language that Atemu had used. Atemu yelled back and slammed his fist into the wall causing a strange black mark and dent from where it was.

Kaiba stepped back and Atemu pointed at him with strange black magic on his fingers. He started to speak in a low voice as his eyes became blank and his voice was monotone. His skin became a darker tan and strange red lines appeared on his arms and legs.

Kaiba felt like a bunch of needles had gone into his skin and he screamed. Atemu snapped out of his trance and fell to the floor, but Kaiba was quick and caught him. The pain was gone, as if in a flash. The markings, magic and darker skin disappeared.

What did Atemu do?

TBC

--

Review or get kicked in the nads.

BTW, could some one, ANYONE, tell me how to update a story on here? Because the new submission thing has me scared that I might delete one of my stories. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF RA!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! Didn't think it would be this popular.

Oh, Atemu will be behaving strangely due to the fact that he knows barely anything about the world outside of his own culture, but he'll adjust, hopefully. If you would like me to translate the Egyptian, tell me in a review and I tell in chapter three.

ON WITH THE FIC!

-/ Translation of Egyptian /-

"BLAH talking"

'BLAH thinking';

_BLAH other things_

* * *

**So You Say **

**© RiYuYami **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up you idiot!"

Atemu winced as he groaned slightly from being awaken and for having someone yell at him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a slightly worried Kaiba above him with the boy that Kaiba called Mokuba standing above them.

"Neb-ih?" He asked as he sat up. Kaiba nodded as he helped him stand up. Atemu looked up at the other and down at Mokuba.

-/ What has happened? /-

-/ You got mad about something and the whole room filled with strange energy and then you punched my wall before you passed out. /- Kaiba pointed to the dent in the wall. The smaller blinked and raised his hand and the strange eye appeared on his head, but his eyes did not change. In a flash the wall was fixed and the eye was gone.

-/ I am truly sorry for my actions before, sometimes my magic gets mixed with my emotions. /-

"Heka?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu nodded and smiled. -/ My kingdom used magic, we even used it to have battles with monsters. /- Kaiba only looked at him before he turned to walk into the kitchen, telling Atemu to take a seat at the table while he went to find something to eat. Mokuba walked up to his brother, he knew it was okay to talk to him with out being quiet since it seemed Atemu couldn't understand them.

"Seto, who is that kid?"

Kaiba turned to Mokuba, took a glance at Atemu, and then went back to his brother. "His name is Atemu, I don't know how it happened but he is a pharaoh from three thousand years ago and he has magical abilities. Plus, for some reason he keeps calling me his Lord."

Mokuba only gave him the you-expect-me-to-believe-that look and Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, you saw what he did, you see how he looks, and you've heard how he talks. How many people do you know who is like that?" He then went and started to make some bacon. Mokuba sighed and walked over to the table and sat down across from Atemu.

The red-eyed pharaoh blinked and waved at Mokuba. "Im hotep." He said, hoping for a reply to his hello. Mokuba only waved back lazily, saying the same thing with out any real feeling. Well… it was a start.

After some time, Kaiba placed a plate and glass in front of Atemu; Mokuba had already left, and then sat down himself. Atemu poked at his food, not having seen bacon or toast before. Kaiba looked at him. -/ Eat it Atemu. /-

-/ What is this meal you have made for me Neb-ih? /-

-/ It's called bacon and toast. Now eat it. /- He picked up a slice of toast and shoved it into Atemu's mouth. The boy looked shocked but at the bread while glaring at Kaiba, mumbling something that you shouldn't hear, let alone read.

-/ No cussing, now eat your food. /-

Atemu looked at him. -/ I am thirsty. /-

Kaiba tapped Atemu's glass, the king saw the glass had a light brown liquid in it. "Hmm?" Atemu questioned, his sniffed the drink, looked at it, and took a drink, all the while Kaiba was smirking. Atemu blinked when he tasted it and drowned it all down. He turned to Kaiba and smiled. "Bur!" Kaiba nodded.

-/ Tayu, its called chocolate milk. I had a feeling you would enjoy it. /-

* * *

The sound of clinking could be heard as Kaiba sat in his office typing on his laptop, ever few moments he would take glances at Atemu who was sitting in one of his chairs upside down (meaning his legs were in the air as he head was where they were) while looking at a book, trying to make out anything with in. Kaiba was really happy that Atemu was wearing pants because his long shirt had slid past his stomach now due to his position.

He almost laughed when Atemu pouted and glared at the book. The boy got off the chair and came over to Kaiba. "Neb-ih…" He spoke in a begging like way. Kaiba looked at him.

"Tayu Atemu?" He then noticed Atemu was pointing to a picture of the Great Pyramids. His eyes soften, Atemu was home sick, it had been a week since the king first arrived and he only stayed near Kaiba, fearing that he might end up harming the servants. Though, it would be fun to mess with their schedules by having Atemu summon one of those monsters he mentioned before.

Kaiba blinked when he noticed Yami dug through his desk. "Hey! Atemu, get out of there!" He yelled at the boy in Japanese. Atemu looked up, holding something to his chest and looked frighten, he ran off and Kaiba stormed after him. Kaiba yelled for Atemu to come back to him but the boy screamed "Nie!" over and over as he speed up and lost Kaiba.

"Damn that kid moves fast!" Kaiba growled to himself as he looked around for any sight of red or spiky hair. He heard some noises coming from the library. So Atemu was in there, he had taken Atemu in there before and the pharaoh was always looking at the world atlases or the Egyptian books.

Kaiba opened the door slightly peering inside. He found Atemu standing up on the second floor area looking out the large half-moon window at the sky. He still held his hands up to his chest with what ever it was that he stole with into them. Because it was so quiet, Kaiba could hear Atemu speak.

-/ Oh my priest, when shall I return to you? To be in your arms once again? To hear you say I love you in my ears while I sleep? I don't understand how I got into this time period, I think it was the thief's fault, but at least I found someone who is like you. He is nice to me, even if he denies it when the servants or his brother are around. He can speak our language, but I can not speak his. I wish to see you again, though I do but only when I look at Seto. Please, I must return to you Seth… my love… /-

Kaiba blinked. Atemu has… had a lover who looked likes him? Was that why Atemu was always around, because Kaiba made him smile and remember his lover? He stepped in and went up the stairs toward Atemu who was looking at the thing in his hand.

"Atemu?" The red-eyed king jolted and turned to look at him, his eyes, so sad but he put on smile though his eyes told a different story.

"Im hotep Seto." Atemu stated but blinked when Kaiba stanched the item out of his hands and held it up to look at it before his eyes looked down at Atemu.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba spoke softly, holding his prized card within his hand.

"En." Atemu spoke. -/ It is… /- He repeated looking down. Kaiba got down to Atemu's eye level and held the card up. "Seth?" Kaiba asked.

Atemu nodded, biting his lip until he broke down and held on to Kaiba for support.

TBC

* * *

Atemu is extremely home sick and misses his love. Can any of you even take a guess as to what any of the Egyptian says?

Please review or I'll throw a book at you.

Next chapter, some new people will be introduced and we will get to see Atemu play DDR.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I suddenly feel like updating this again! This is strange since I don't know how the rest of story will be after this chapter since I only thought up to this point so far. If you have suggestions, you can tell me. I love getting ideas.

Thank you all for the reviews by the way, I really appreciated it!

Okay, I would still love it if someone was nice and gave me a translation from English to Egyptian and vise versa please. I got to say, be ready for a game-crazed Atemu and an arcade. Also we will be seeing a few other characters in this chapter.

ON WITH THE FIC!

-/ Translation of Egyptian /-

"BLAH talking"

'BLAH thinking';

_BLAH other things_

* * *

**So You Say**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

-/ You want to take me to a what? /-

-/ An arcade. You told me you liked all kinds of games, so I think you should try out games from the future. /-

Atemu blinked, just looking at Kaiba and not getting what Kaiba was aiming for here. He had only been with Kaiba for almost a month now and was still trying to get use to technology.

-/ I don't know Neb-ih… I have never tried anything like that before, are the games painful? /-

"Nie Atemu."

-/ Are there shadow creatures? /-

"Nie."

-/ Any… /- He was stopped when Kaiba placed a finger to his lips. He smiled at the red-eyes boy and removed his finger before he spoke.

-/ Trust me, there is nothing bad. You'll love it. /-

* * *

Atemu had not sat down since he got into Kaiba's limo. He was fascinated by the 'chariot with out horses' and he kept moving from one area to the other with a huge smile on his face as he looked at the buildings that seemed to be moving and all the strange people with skin the same color as Kaiba and Mokuba and some with skin darker then his own.

Speaking of the Kaiba brothers, they sat there just watching the energetic Pharaoh. Mokuba turned to his brother. "Hey Seto, who put the quarter in Atemu?" Kaiba chuckled slightly and looked down at his brother and away from Atemu. "He's never ridden in a limo before; he thinks it's the chariot of the Gods because it is moving without horses."

Atemu turned to Kaiba and moved over to him, stumbling slightly as the car turned a corner. "Neb-ih!" Atemu called before he fell, but he was caught by Kaiba. -/ Neb-ih, are we almost there? /- He asked, looking up with large red-eyes. Kaiba nodded and placed Atemu in the seat next to him.

-/ Sit. /-

-/ But… /-

-/ Do you want to fall? You are not supposed to move while the limo is in drive. You could get hurt. /- Atemu pouted and crossed his arms as he sat back against the seat, still looking out the windows until the limo stopped in front of a large building with flashing lights and noises coming from the wide entrance.

Atemu blinked as he looked at it, thinking it was one of the strangest sights ever. "Neb-ih?" He pointed to the building once they stepped out. Kaiba nodded, taking Atemu's hand and walked up toward the building.

And this is where things went nuts.

Atemu's whole looked seemed to change as he looked at all the games. His normal smile turned into a smirk that could rival that of Kaiba's, his eyes turned sharp and held a deep fire in them, and he cracked his knuckles before running off and getting lost into a crowd of kids and teens. Kaiba was dumbfounded for a second before he realized that he created a game monster.

* * *

Atemu looked around at all the games and stopped when he saw some kids standing by a machine that they placed their paper money inside of and gained coins in return. Once they left, Atemu walked over to the black box and placed his hand on it, concentrating his energy on it until he heard a few noises and many coins came out. He smirked and picked them all up, placing them into his pockets and walked on until he came across a few tables where people were hitting disks with strange paddles.

Atemu walked up to one table where there was a blond guy playing a black-haired man.

The boy blinked and looked at the blond. "Jono?" He questioned out loud as he moved a little closer. The blond hit the disk into a slot and he cheered. "Alright! I win again Otogi!" He smirked as the other one frowned and left. The blond had a smug look on. "No one can beat Jounouchi! The king of air hockey!"

Atemu looked at him and walked over to the other side of the table and picked up the paddle. Jounouchi turned and saw him. "Hey Yugi! You want to play with me?" Atemu blinked and looked up to see the boy and he nodded, not understanding what he said and most likely guess that the other challenged him. Atemu took out a coin and placed it into a little slot in the table and the air came out of the table.

"Ready?" Jou smirked. Atemu nodded and placed the disk on the table before smacking it, and with out a second glance, the disk went into Jou's goal. Jou looked down and then at Atemu who only smiled and kept a game face. It was on.

After a while, and not making any goals, Jou sighed as he lost for the eighth time in a row to the boy he kept calling Yugi. "Damn Yug, I didn't think you were THAT good." He looked up and saw Atemu walk off. "Hey!" He tried going after him.

Atemu walked on until he heard music pumping and saw a stage where people were dancing in front of a strange screen with many colors and arrows moving in different directions. He saw that the two people dancing were a girl with short brown hair and blue-eyes and a man with dread locks. The girl lost to the gloating man who turned to the audience.

"Who here has the guts to challenge Johnny Steps?" He laughed. Atemu blinked and got onto the stage, causing the other to raise an eyebrow. "So, you think you can beat me?" Atemu only blinked, not understanding him at all.

"Hey dork! Can't you understand what I'm saying?" Now Atemu could tell he was just insulted by this man's voice and smug look.

"Yah himar!" He barked back, making Johnny raise an eyebrow. "Fine if you think you are so tough, then you pick out a song." Atemu did just that, using his feet, he scrolled down the list of songs and came to a stop on a song called 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy. He learned of this song from Mokuba.

Johnny laughed slightly. "Fine, and I'll put the level on easy, just so it's easier for a dork like… huh?!" He stepped back when Atemu pushed him out of the way and stepped on his pad and scrolled up so that the dance level was on the hardest. "You want that one…?" He only got a shrug and Atemu stepped back over to his side.

After a short countdown, the music went off and the arrows went off in a flash of ever changing color. Atemu moved quickly getting perfects and goods as he moved his feet in time with the music, never once taking his eyes off the screen. Johnny took small glances and was freaking out because of how good this guy was. The song finished and the score came up, Atemu won while Johnny failed, making the older man walk off in shame.

But before he left, Atemu called him a 'himar' for kicks. Atemu kept a smug look on his face as he walked off, but came face to face with…

A smaller version of himself.

"Yuga…" Before Atemu could say anything else, the boy's purple eyes widened as he looked at the Pharaoh in surprise and delight.

"WOW! Jou was right, you do look like me!" The boy exclaimed. Atemu just looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Huh?" Atemu blinked as the boy got right up into his face and pulled back. "Hmm… I don't see how he got us mixed up though; you have different features then me. My name's Yugi, what's your name?" He stuck out his hand for Atemu to shake.

Atemu took his hand. "Per aah Atemu." He bowed slightly. Yugi blinked and thought for a second. -/ Uhh… you're a Pharaoh? /- Atemu's eyes lit up as he nodded.

-/ You speak my language? Then that means I can talk to someone other then Seto! /-

Yugi looked at him. -/ Seto? As in Seto Kaiba? /- Atemu nodded and Yugi started to laugh. Atemu tilted his head as Yugi stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face. -/ I'm sorry, but I didn't think Kaiba would have a friend that looks like me, he hates my guts. /-

-/ Why? He's a really nice person, he likes me, that is why he took me here and he got me these clothes that you people wear in this time period. /- He pointed out his blank tank top and leather pants.

-/ Time period? What do you mean? /-

* * *

After a while, Atemu explained to Yugi who he was and how he ended up with Kaiba. Yugi wasn't sure about this whole thing, but he liked Atemu so he believed him. When Atemu asked how Yugi could speak his language, the boy explained that his Grandfather was a master of Egyptology and taught Yugi.

But when they finished talking they heard a voice.

"MOUTO!"

Yugi gulped and turned to see Kaiba looking down at him. "Kaiba, how do you do?"

"Don't 'how do you do' me Mouto, what are you doing with Atemu?" Kaiba crossed his arms, Yugi was right, Kaiba did hate Yugi.

-/ Neb-ih please Yugi is a really nice boy. He can speak to me and he was just telling me about how Kemet is now. We were not doing anything bad. /- Yami spoke softly with sad eyes as he held Kaiba's arm, making the CEO's eyes soften for a moment before they turned hard when someone came up to them.

"Hey Kaiba! Don't yell at Yugi like that!" Jounouchi, as Atemu remembered it from the table game, looked down at the red-eyed time traveler. "WHOA! You're that guy who didn't talk and who kicked my butt at air hockey! I'm sorry for thinking you were my friend Yugi. What's your name?" He asked, but Atemu just looked at him strangely.

But Kaiba stepped in to help Atemu. "Listen Mutt, his name is Atemu and he is a three thousand year old Pharaoh who came here with out any memory of how he did so, and he does not speak Japanese so don't even try to understand him you'll only hurt yourself." Jounouchi just looked at him and then to Atemu and then back at Kaiba. "I knew you had problems but this is too much Kaiba. How the hell is that kid a three thousand year old Pharaoh?"

"Because he is and I have proof."

Everyone turned and Atemu gasped at who spoke.

TBC

* * *

Who is this mystery person? Please review to find out.


End file.
